Debts and Understandings
by AverageTeenager
Summary: "I don't hate the idea of you dating Scorpius because he's a Malfoy..." If that's not it, then what is? Find out the real reason why Harry was shocked that his daughter was dating Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a short one shot about what I think would have happened if Harry found out his daughter was dating Scorpius Malfoy. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Debts and Understandings**

"James! Albus! Lily! Dinner is ready!" Ginny called up the stairs to her children. They all quickly sprinted down the steps and to the kitchen table. It was their first family dinner since they left for Hogwarts. They had just gotten home a few hours ago and were already enjoying the holiday break.

The room was awfully quiet which wasn't common for Potter children. "Well, are you guys going to tell us about Hogwarts or what? We usually can't get you to shut up when you come home," Harry chuckled.

Everyone remained silent until James finally said, "Yes sister dear, why don't you tell dad how your fourth year of school is going."

"Why, yes, and tell him all about your new _friend_!" Albus added.

Ginny gave her sons a questioning look, "You never mentioned a new friend in your letters, dear. What's she like?" she asked finally staring right at Lily who looked as though she was going to pass out.

"Oh mum, Lily's new friend is not a _she_," James snickered.

"A boy?" she questioned, a little hurt that her daughter had not mentioned a boy before to her own mother.

"And who might this boy be?" Harry asked after moment of silence.

"Common then," Albus started.

"Tell mum and dad all about your new relationship with Malfoy!" his brother finished. And there it was, the reason everyone was so silent. With this, both Harry and Ginny nearly choked on their dinner.

After what seemed like forever, Harry got up and left the table with nothing but an "Excuse me."

"Told you he'd be mad!" the boys said in unison.

"Oh piss off!" Lily screamed, getting up to go find her dad.

Harry was confused, to say the least. However, he couldn't say he didn't see something like this coming. He knew when Albus was a first year that Draco had a son his age. Albus was the one he truly was worried about, not his daughter. He's only two years older than her; he should have expected some kind of confrontation between them! How could he have been so bloody stupid? His thoughts had soon been interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Dad? May I come in?" Lily asked, peeking her head around the door. When Harry nodded, she came and sat right next to him. She wasn't sure what to say. She had rehearsed this conversation so many times in her head, but, now that it was actually happening all of her thoughts escaped her. She knew her father and Mr. Malfoy didn't get along but she had to convince him Scorpius was different. "I understand if you're mad at me but please give me a chance to explain –" She was cut off by Harry holding his hand in the air and silencing her.

"I'm sure your familiar with the story of what happened at Malfoy Manor during the Battle of Hogwarts," Harry stated, only to be cut off my his daughter again.

"Dad I swear Scorpius is nothing like you think he would be he's –"

"Let me finish," Harry sighed. "I don't hate the idea of you dating Scorpius because he's a Malfoy."

"You don't?"

"No. Draco Malfoy and I have hated each other since our first year of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy hated my parents for a long time as well. But, that doesn't mean I hate everyone with that last name." Lily gave her father a puzzled look before he started speaking again. "During the war, Draco, he…well, to put it simply he saved my life. Bellatrix captured me, your aunt Hermione, and your uncle Ron. Much like everyone else, she wanted to kill me. Your aunt, however, had put a spell on me that deformed my face so Bellatrix wouldn't be able to tell if it was really me or not. She asked Draco and he lied. He lied and told her he wasn't sure, when really he knew exactly who I was."

"So if Draco did tell Bellatrix, she would have…killed you?"

"Yes. And to this day I question why he did it. He could have been known as 'the man who helped kill Harry Potter', but he decided to save me instead. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged, and I haven't seen him since. Once the battle ended he was nowhere in sight. I heard he had gotten married and had a son your brother's age. Draco's parents were indeed very evil and forced Draco to be to. I know deep down he wished he could be the good guy. When I heard that Scorpius would be in the same year as Albus, I couldn't help but wonder if he treated his son the same way his parents treated him. I also wondered how I would thank him for saving my life."

"Maybe you can find out when Scorpius comes over for dinner?" she asked looking up at him, her brown eyes soft.

"I guess we'll have to talk to your mum. But, let's finish dinner first," he said getting up and reaching a hand out to Lily.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he responded, pulling her under his arm and kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Well I hope you all like it! Please let me know in your reviews! This is supposed to be a one-shot, but if I see some interest I might just continue. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! This story received more interest then intended, so I decided to continue! :D This chapter isn't too bad, it's short, but there will be a third chapter soon if you want.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Scorpius crept down the stairs in his best robes, hoping his parents didn't hear him from their studies. He was just about to pick up a hand full of floo until he heard someone coming. He quickly stood up and saw his father. "Scorpius, what are you doing?" Draco asked walking over to his son. "And tell me why are you so dressed up? Not going to play Quidditch or hang out with your mates in that attire I presume."

"I was just going out," Scorpius shuddered, afraid of what his dad would say if he really knew what he was up to.

"Out?" Mrs. Malfoy said, also coming down the stairs.

"With who?" Draco added.

"Just a friend."

"A girl?" his mother asked, walking over and straightening his robes.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, son?"

"Uh, well –" before Scorpius could finish, his mum interrupted.

"What's her name?" she asked excitedly. Surely, any lady her son fancied would be perfect. Only the best for her Scorpius.

"Lily, she's quite pretty. Sent an owl this morning asking if I'd go to her house for dinner, meet her family."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

"Maybe we can come along too, see if the girl is good enough for our boy," Draco chuckled, putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Err, that won't be necessary," Scorpius replied a little too quickly.

"Very well," Draco gave him a curious look. "My son doesn't need his parents around to protect him. Have this girl come over soon then, we'd love to meet her."

"Have fun," his mum said. And with that, both his parents left the room. Draco could have sworn he heard Scorpius say something that sounded like Grimmauld Place, but he must have heard wrong. Draco hasn't heard anything about any Potter or Weasley since the war.

* * *

"Hello?" Scorpius called when he came out of the Potter's fire place.

"In the kitchen!" Lily responded. He sighed heavily inward, taking in the scent of the delicious food in the kitchen.

"Hi," he said when he saw Lily.

"Hi," was all she was able to say. They both just stared at each other, grinning.

"I got you something," Scorpius said, getting a small box out of his robes and handing it to Lily. Confused, she opened it and saw it was a good chain with an 'L' charm on it. She immediately started smiling again and went over to give her boyfriend a kiss. It didn't last long, for someone came in the kitchen and they both pulled apart blushing.

"Good evening," Harry said, taking in the sight of a young Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, pleased to meet you, I'm –"

"I know who you are," Harry said, with a slight smile. "Lily has told us all about you."

"Dad!" Lily said blushing.

"Let's eat then, shall we?" Harry replied, gesturing toward the table. A few moments later James, Albus, and Ginny came down to eat dinner as well. Ginny introduced herself while the boys stayed quiet. Neither James nor Albus liked the idea of their baby sister dating, let alone dating a Malfoy.

"So, Scorpius, you play any quidditch?" Harry asked, trying to start conversation after several long moments of silence.

"Scorpius is quite the seeker, just like you dad," Lily beamed when Scorpius didn't give an answer.

"Oh really?"

"I'm alright," Scorpius let out a nervous laugh. "Surely not as good as you Mr. Potter."

"Suck up!" one of the boys coughed, only to receive a scowl from their mother.

"Bet you get that from your dad, he was also a good seeker. I'm sure you play for the Slytherin team, yes? " Harry said, trying to ignore his sons. Scorpius nodded. Another long silence fell and Lily couldn't tell if it was awkward or not.

"How is your father? I heard he married quite the charmer," Ginny smiled and said.

"He's fine. He and my mum have been together for quite some time."

"I bet she's a death eater too," James said under his breath.

"James!" Lily screamed.

"I'm sure it's true!" Albus shouted.

"That's enough!" Ginny yelled, getting up from the table. "Upstairs now! Both of you!" Ginny was outright furious with her boys. "Scorpius, dear, forgive the behavior of my sons. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine, really. I must be going anyway, my parents will be waiting. It was nice meeting you."

"Maybe next time we can have a game of quidditch," Harry suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course Mr. Potter," and with that he and Lily walked into the living room.

"I am so so sorry. My brothers can be such bloody prats sometimes."

"Lily, it's fine. Can't blame them for thinking that, after what our parents have been through with the war and all. They're not the first ones to say something like that anyway." Lily sighed and leaned in to give Scorpius a kiss. It was short and light, pathetic really, kind of like that dinner had gone. Scorpius pulled Lily into a tight hug and kissed her forehead, then turned around and headed home.

* * *

**I know the ending was kind of rushed, but I just sort of threw this chapter together. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you left me one :)**


End file.
